Guardians of the Galaxy/Benutzer-Kritik
I don't know how to feel about this Komme ich nun auch mal zu meiner Wertung. Als Comicleser von Marvel schaue ich mir natürlich auch gerne die Filme an, um mir ein Bild davon zu machen, wie sie versuchen die Awesomness im Comic in die Kamera zu bringen, ohne dafür gleich Billionen dafür blechen zu müssen. Es ist natürlich klar, dass ein Bleistift und Malschwung weniger kostet, als spektakuläre Ausrüstung mit Green Screen und das man mit den Erwartungen für den Film dann doch ein wenig runterschrauben muss. Zwar gehen die Marvel Studios von einem anderen Universum aus als die Comics, aber zeigen doch, das die Grundwurzeln aus den Comics entspringen. Die Basics werden aus den Comics genommen und neu interpretiert. Die Comics "Guardians of the Galaxy Vol." selbst habe ich gelesen und kenne das Universum rund um die intergalaktischen Helden und muss mit Erschrecken feststellen, was mit diesen in dem Film gemacht wurden. Zum einen die Pseudo-Liebesgeschichte mit Star-Lord und Gamora, Rocket Raccons Hintergrundgeschichte und den anderen Guardians (komm wir vergessen mal eben schnell Iron Man, Agent Venom, Nova und Warlock). Keine weiteren Erdlinge sollen auch im 2. Teil vorkommen, bleibt also bei den fünf von vielleicht 22-24 Mitgliedern der Guardians of the Galaxy (Quelle). Das ist schon ziemlich bitter. Man hyped einen Film so hoch und dann sind nichtmal einige der wichtigsten Mitglieder dabei. Und das ist noch nicht alles. Entschuldige wenn ich hier vielleicht nach einigen übertreibe, als Nova-Liebhaberin muss ich sagen haben mich die Nova Corps maßlich enttäuscht. Nova Prime wird zur alten Omi anstelle eines Hot-Babes aus den Comics das mit den Novas durch das Weltall zieht, die Kostüme sind zu high-techno und das die ganze Artillerie bricht in der großen Schlacht zusammen, keiner der eigentlichen Novas sind vorhanden - Seriously? Das lässt die Super-High-Elite der Comics wie Plastikschachfiguren aussehen. Für die Comicleser wird es zur Zerreißprobe, für Leute, die sich gerne nur die Filme anschauen ist der Film wirklich klasse gemacht worden. Gehe ich mal von dem "Nicht-Comic"-Part aus, so muss ich dennoch sagen das die vier Charaktere (nein Vin Diesels einen Satz macht Groot nicht zum Schauspieler) gut geschauspielert wurden und der Humor ist 1A. Dazu kommt das wieder Aufmischen der Oldie-Musik das dem Film gewisse Reize verschafft, während auch alle anderen Soundtracks des Filmes sehr gut komponiert wurden und gut zur Atmosphäre passen. Trotz der einigen Ups und Downs im Film verlor dieser nicht an Spannung und es steigerte sich alles bis zum Schluss. Fazit: Sicherlich ein sehr guter Marvel Film, schön anzusehen, die Hype ist mehr oder weniger gerecht, aber als Comicleser muss man schon die Augen zudrücken, was die Charaktere und die Handlung angehen. Die Marvel Comics haben so viele Storylines die wirklich toll gezeichnet und geschrieben wurden. Die perfekte Story wäre da und trotzdem schlagen die Filme einen anderen Weg ein. Wer von den Filmen darauf kommt, in das Marvel Comic Universum einzusteigen, sollte sich nicht wundern ein wenig enttäuscht zu werden, denn nur die Charaktere finden sich hierbei wieder, aber keinerlei Handlungstränge der Filme. Dem Film gebe ich ehrlich gesagt nur 5/10 Punkten. ''Cyanide3''[[Benutzer Diskussion:Cyanide3|''To Punish and Enslave!]] 14:26, 9. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Bester Film des Jahres - bisher -- Überraschung [[Benutzer:Fenrisúlfr|'Fenris']] [[[Benutzer_Diskussion:Fenrisúlfr|'Diskussion']]] 22:33, 30. Aug. 2014 (UTC) : ''"Metaphern dringen nicht durch seine Stirn!" :: "Nichts dringt durch meine Stirn." Guardians of the Galaxy; Quill ist ein Freund des Geldes und macht dafür auch gern mal illegales Zeug - er ist sogar ein Weltraumpirat und Mitglied einer Gruppe ebendieser. Er hat den Auftrag, eine mysteriöse Kugel zu suchen, für die jemand eine Menge Geld zahlen würde, und sie seinem Boss zu bringen. Durch ein auf ihn gesetztes Kopfgeld trifft er auf Rocket und Groot; ebenso auf Gamora. Auch Drax schließt sich der Gruppe an. Gemeinsam wollen sie die Galaxie retten, welche mithilfe ebendieser Kugel einem verhängnisvollen Schicksal entgegenblickt. Meine Meinung zum Film war zunächst nicht besonders hoch - als ich das erste Mal den Trailer erblickte, meine ich. Ein Marvel-Film, der offenbar alles andere als ernst ist und eine fragwürdige Handlung besitzt. Hm, eher nicht, nein. Die Kritiker waren aber absolut überzeugt und der Film kam auch allgemein überaus gut an. Da wurde ich schon neugieriger. Außerdem war es ein Marvel-Film, also führte sowieso kein Weg dran vorbei. ;) Und BAM, ich wurde überrascht. Die Witze sind allesamt absolut genial und ich musste während der Show fast durchwegs grinsen, einfach witzig, was soll ich dazu sagen. Groot ist eine liebenswerte Kreatur und im Zusammenspiel mit Rocket, dem witzigsten von allen, obwohl das leichter gesagt als empfunden ist, denn alle sind witzig, einfach absolut genial. Für Freunde des Spaßes auf jeden Fall ein Muss. Die Handlung ist für einen Marvelfilm definitiv super. Die Handlung war nicht gerade kompliziert, aber dennoch solide. Also auch absolut kein Minuspunkt. Der Soundtrack ist wahnsinnig gut und hat wie bei Iron Man meinen Musikgeschmack befriedigt. Die Song, die meist hierfür dienten, waren stets gut gewählt und haben einen Charme und gute Laune versprüht. Die Schauspieler machen ihre Arbeit hervorragend und ich freue mich für sie und die anderen, die am Film mitgearbeitet haben, aufrichtig über den großen Erfolg des Filmes. Regie ist top, Schauspieler sind top, 3D ist top (und das ist selten wirklich sinnvoll), Soundtrack ist top, Handlung ist top, Scherze sind top, CGI ist top. Was will man mehr? Ein Film, der den Hype absolut verdient hat - und mich nicht so "enttäuscht" hat wie Planet der Affen: Revolution. Ich gehe sogar soweit, ihn gleichrangig mit X-Men: Zukunft ist Vergangenheit zu stellen - je nachdem, was man mehr mag: Ernst und Spannung oder Spaß und auch Spannung, wenn auch nicht so groß wie bei ZiV, obwohl das wohl Ansichtssache sein mag. Marvel macht 2014 keine Fehler mit den Filmen. [[Benutzer:Fenrisúlfr|'Fenris']] [[[Benutzer_Diskussion:Fenrisúlfr|'Diskussion']]] 22:33, 30. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Der spaßigste Film des Jahres! In Guardians of the Galaxy findet der Dieb Peter Quill eine geheime Kugel die große Mächte besitzt, als er dann aber erwischt wird setzt man ein Kopfgeld auf ihn. Nun ist die Frage, wird er mit den anderen wie Gamora,Rocket,Groot und Drax die Galaxy retten? Das erfahrt ihr wenn ihr euch Guardians of the Galaxy im Kino anschaut.thumb|284px Schauspieler: Alle sind gut außer Chris Pratt als Peter Quill (Star Lord), denn der ist genial! Effekte:'''OSCAR! Es sieht echt verdammt gut aus! Ich würde dem Film auf jedenfalls den Oscar geben. '''Film: Der Film ist einfach der lustigste Film den ich seit Jahren gesehen habe! Es ist einfach nur an manchen Stellen zum Totlachen! Rocket ist der beste!!! Aber leider hat mir beim das große Finale am ende gefehlt und auch sowieso ist die Action nicht am aller besten inziniert worden! Fazit: Guardians of the Galaxy ist ein Must-see dieses Sommers! Er ist neben Planet der Affen auch der beste Blockbuster des Jahres!(Bisher) ALLE MARVEL FANS DA REIN! __NOWYSIWYG__ Kategorie:Benutzer-Kritik